We Are The Descendants of Darkness
by Muraki's Princess
Summary: Another Crime, Another Mystery, Another Time. Could this person have a connection to Muraki? or maybe Tsuzuki?


Tiny snow flakes of pure whit snow lightly fell around its surroundings. Small crunching steps were echoing through, a small flock of birds flew into flight nearby. A man in his 30's was walking through the deep snow, in his hand he held a small fragile pale hand. The hand belonged to a small pale little girl, her slivery eyes just appearing over the over lay of clothes she was wearing. Her hair just visible above the snow as it was just as white. As from afar it looked as if they were walking, they were walking very fast as if being chased.  
  
"Papa, I'm tired!" she called behind him. He gripped her hand tightly "Minaki you must hurry" he said. She made a small moaning noise and she tripped "Ooof!". The man picked up the girl into his arms and carried her, now jogging. "He's coming for you" he muttered. The young girl who didn't understand looked up into her Papa's brown eyes "Who?" she asked. "Y-You- Your real Papa" he said sadly. "Where's Misa?" she asked cuddling to his chest "She's safe in Hokkaido, with Yukari" he said.  
  
Soon enough there was a loud bang into the snow plains. Minaki fell into the snow, and sank in. She watched her Papa sink flat into the snow, the snow was beginning to redden. A foul smell of Metallic blood filled her nostrils, she remembered this smell to well and crawled over. She dipped her finger into the red oozing substance "Papa has a cut" she said. A shadow hovered over her "Yes, but I'm afraid he won't be awake for awhile" said a voice. She turned her small head a turned to an older man.  
  
He looked as if he hadn't shaved in days, he looked old and wore a lab coat. Stuffy brown hair and beady eyes. "Who are you?" she asked innocently. "I am Prof. Konoko, I will take you to your daddy" he said. She reached her hands up to the man and he picked her up. "I remember my mommy, she wouldn't wake up either" she said and rested her head on the mans shoulder. He stroked her silver white hair "Don't worry little one, I'll take you to your real father" he whispered. Minaki closed her eyes and started to doze. Prof. Konoko pocketed his shot gun and headed back into the direction he came from. Minaki opened her eyes to watch the distance they walked from her fake Papa's body, she raised a hand a waved goodbye "Bye bye Papa" she whispered.  
  
"How hard can it be to find a little girl!" Tsuzuki said. He was in a meeting again with Chief Kanoe, present there was Hisoka, Tatsumi and Watari. "Very hard, in some way it is believed that she may be a link towards Muraki's next plan, you must find her and we'll put her under protection" Chief Kanoe said grumpily while Tsuzuki was half listening. "So is there a clue or something we'll be able to find her?" Hisoka asked. Kanoe nodded as he held his hands together "She has an older sister" he said and passed a profile on the girl. "She has an unusual aura that emerges from her when her moods change, her mother died mysteriously and the father is unknown" Kanoe continued "Actually Hisoka, you witnessed her death". Hisoka stared hard, he looked at the picture of the girl "Niyazami Misaki" he muttered.  
  
"Hello Everybody! I am your sub teacher Tsuzuki-sensei!" Tsuzuki said to his new time class. The girls all awed at the cute site of him. Hisoka sat in his seat, as he had been through this thing before. A girl pulled her hand up "Yes and what would your name be?" Tsuzuki asked. "Aya, Shikana Tsuzuki-sensei! How old are you?" she asked giving off a small blush. "That is a Se-cr-et!" he said. "I'm Hiraizawa, Nayomi Sensei! Are you single?" she asked. "Yes at the moment!" Tsuzuki said enjoy this every bit. More chatter broke out. "Will you date me Sensei!" "No me" "Can you tutor me?" "your so cute!" "can I make you lunch?" "no girlfriend! Wow!" "Tell us about you!". "Well I'm from Enma---" Tsuzuki was stopped by a flying book. Everyone turned to the thrower. "Hey! The new kid threw the book at Sensei" a girl cried. Hisoka crunched his knuckles "You moron! Let's get to work!" he hissed. "Sorry!" Tsuzuki said bowing. "Why do you let him do that! Why let him boss you around?" the class asked. "Because I'm his younger brother" Hisoka hissed through his teeth. The class started laughing and girls soon tried to aw Hisoka as he kept giving death glares back at them "Damn it leave me alone!" he moaned. 


End file.
